Das Zauberwort
by CallistaEvans
Summary: Professor Snape, bekannt für seinen besonderen Charme, wird Gegenstand einer Wette zwischen Hermione und den Jungs Achtung keine Romanze


****

**Das Zauberwort**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen._

_Inhalt: Professor Snape, bekannt für seinen besonderen Charme, wird Gegenstand einer Wette zwischen Hermione und den Jungs._

_Warnung: Achtung Humor ist gefragt _:-)

* * *

„Nein!"  
„Komm schon, Hermione, ich finde, dass Ron in diesem Fall Recht hat und nicht du", sagte Harry Potter zu seiner besten Freundin. Die drei Siebtklässler aus Gryffindor saßen draußen an einem ihrer Lieblingsorte. Es war ein Platz in der Nähe der 'Peitschenden Weide', gerade genug entfernt von derselben, um nicht ihren Unmut auf sich zu ziehen. Obwohl die Temperatur draußen noch nicht warm genug war sich auf den Boden zu setzen, hatten es sich die Freunde auf dem Rasen bequem gemacht, schließlich war man Zauberer bzw. Hexe. Mit dem richtigen Wärmezauber ließ es sich hier schon sehr gut aushalten, zumal die Sonne schien und sie von oben zusätzlich wärmte. 

Sie führten, wie so oft, eine heftige Diskussion und auch dieses Mal war es Hermione, die sich gegen die Argumente beider Jungen zu Wehr setzen musste. Nicht, dass sie das in irgendeiner Form aufgehalten hätte. Es war Donnerstag Nachmittag, was bedeutete, dass der Rest des Tages für sie unterrichtsfrei war. Der Zufall hatte es ergeben, dass sie trotz unterschiedlicher Stundenpläne, zur gleichen Zeit ihre Freistunden genießen konnten. Den beiden Zauberern war das gar nicht immer recht, denn zu oft versuchte die Freundin sie davon zu überzeugen, wie sinnvoll es sei, die Freizeit zum Lernen zu nutzen. Der andere große Nachteil, den jeder Donnerstag für Harry und Ron mit sich brachte, war die morgendliche Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, was bedeutete zusätzlich zu Malfoy auch noch Snape ertragen zu müssen. Zu viel Slytherin pro Tag war einfach nicht gut für die Schüler aus Gryffindor. Der unbeliebte Meister der Zaubertränke war auch das Thema der heutigen Auseinandersetzung des Gryffindor 'Dream Teams'.

Schon seit seines Schulbeginns vor fast sieben Jahren hatte Ron es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, über den dunklen, stets schlecht gelaunten Lehrer herzuziehen. Er konnte sich regelrecht in die Sache hineinsteigern, verlor dann jedes Maß und kam zu keinem Ende. In den ersten Jahren war Harry immer mit von der Partie gewesen, doch dass hatte speziell im letzten Jahr erheblich nachgelassen. Nicht, dass der Junge mit den dunklen Strubbelhaaren plötzliche Sympathien für den Zaubertränkelehrer entwickelt hätte - das Verhalten des besagten Lehrers hatte sich keinesfalls geändert. Der dunkelhaarige Sucher der Gryffindor enthielt sich jetzt nur nach Möglichkeit der meisten Kommentare und nickte nur ab und zu, wenn Ron das von ihm erwartete.

Hermione, auf der anderen Seite, hatte von Anfang an die Verteidigung übernommen, wenn man von der kurzen Zeit ihres ersten Schuljahres absah, als die drei fälschlicherweise angenommen hatten, Snapes Ziel wäre es, Harry zu töten. Für die Hexe verstand es sich von selbst, dass den Lehrern mit gebührlichem Respekt zu begegnen war. Das galt besonders für Professor Snape, dessen besondere Rolle beim Orden des Phönix sowohl ihr, als auch ihren beiden Freunden bekannt war. Gerade die Opferbereitschaft, die er durch seine gefährlichen Missionen immer wieder auf sich nahm, waren für die Schulsprecherin Grund genug, ihren Professor gegen die Jungen zu verteidigen. Auch wenn sie nicht umhin kam, seine nicht sehr freundliche und oft unfaire Art, mit der er alle 'Nicht Slytherin' behandelte, oftmals innerlich zu verfluchen. Besonders wenn es jemanden traf, der damit nicht gut umgehen konnte. Wie zum Beispiel Neville Longbottom oder, wenn sie ganz ehrlich zu sich war, auch sie selbst.  
Nichtsdestotrotz konnte sie nicht einfach zuhören, wenn Ron kein einziges gutes Haar an ihm ließ. „Oh, wie oft habe ich es euch jetzt schon gesagt, er ist einer von uns, einer von den Guten. Glaubt ihr, Dumbledore würde es sonst zulassen, dass er hier unterrichtet, geschweige denn 'ihr wisst schon was' tut?!"

An diesem Diskussionspunkt angekommen, war Hermiones Stimme lauter geworden und obwohl sich niemand in ihrer Nähe befand, schauten sich der rothaarige und der dunkelhaarige Zauberer unwillkürlich um, ob der Ausbruch von jemandem beobachtet wurde. „Komm schon, Mione, du weißt, dass ich so am besten meinen Frust über die alte Fledermaus ablassen kann. Außerdem musst selbst du zugeben, dass die Nummer, die er heute abgezogen hat, unter aller Sau war! So viele Punkte hat er Gryffindor schon lang' nicht mehr unberechtigterweise abgezogen. Und vorhin auf dem Flur, der Zusammenstoß mit den Hufflepuffs, hätte auch nicht so abgehen dürfen.

Der muffelige Vampir hat einfach kein Benehmen, der kennt nicht einmal die einfachsten Höflichkeiten!" Mit dieser Rede wollte Ron die Angelegenheit aus dem Weg räumen, doch da hatte er bei Hermione Granger schlechte Karten. Sie hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, ihn heute vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Also sagte sie provokativ in seine Richtung: „Hat und kennt er doch!!" Das war zuviel für den jüngsten männlichen Weasley, doch er erkannte als guter Stratege eine Möglichkeit von der er sofort Nutzen zog. „Wollen wir wetten?"

Normalerweise hatte ihre ernste Natur bis jetzt verhindert, sich mit den Wetten, derer es viele in der Schule gab, abzugeben. Doch hier in diesem Augenblick konnte sie der Herausforderung, die hinter dieser Wette stand nicht widerstehen. Die Gryffindor in ihr siegte. Dennoch war sie nicht so dumm sich auf eine Wette einzulassen, bevor sie deren Regeln kannte. „Was schlägst du vor?" fragte sie den erstaunt ausschauenden Freund.

Ron war für den ersten Moment so baff, dass er nicht sofort antwortete, also übernahm Harry diesen Part. „Du willst wirklich eine Wette eingehen, Hermione Jane Granger?" „Nur wenn die Bedingungen fair sind!", war ihre einzige Antwort und sie kaute leicht nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe. Welchen Stein hatte sie da ins Rollen gebracht? Endlich fand ihr rothaariger Freund seine Stimme wieder. „Natürlich sind sie das!", sagte er fast beleidigt. "Wie wäre es damit: Um zu beweisen, dass Snape sich mit Benehmen und Höflichkeit auskennt, musst du ihn in den nächsten zwei Monaten, vor Zeugen, dazu bringen 'bitte' zu sagen. Das ist nicht zuviel verlangt ...und ehe ich's vergesse, Magie ist hierbei natürlich nicht erlaubt!"

Die junge Hexe dachte einen Augenblick über das Gesagte nach, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich nehme die Wette unter der Bedingung an, dass diese Abmachung unter uns bleibt. Höchstens Ginny darf noch eingeweiht werden." Zu viele Wetten auf Hogwarts liefen schief, weil innerhalb kürzester Zeit die gesamte Schule von deren Inhalt erfahren hatte und der Betroffene nicht mitmachte. Entweder weil er sich verletzt fühlte oder manchmal auch aus purer Bosheit, um die Wettenden auflaufen zu lassen. Das konnte bzw. wollte sie nicht riskieren in ihrem Fall. Nicht, wenn es um Professor Snape ging. Die beiden Zauberer nickten verständnisvoll, auch sie waren schon auf die Nase gefallen durch solch einen Wettverlauf.

„Was ist mit dem Wetteinsatz? Was werdet ihr beide tun, wenn ich gewinne?" fragte Hermione mit siegessicherer Stimme. Wenn sie sich doch nur halb so siegessicher fühlen würde. „Falls wir in die sehr unwahrscheinliche Situation kommen und verlieren, werden wir dich den Rest des Schuljahres nicht mehr damit belästigen, uns bei den Schulaufgaben zu helfen, sondern ganz alleine für uns arbeiten." Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Ron nicht ganz wohl dabei war, solch einen so hohen Einsatz beim Wetten aufs Spiel zu setzen, doch da kein Protest von seiner Seite kam, schien sein Zimmergenosse sich dem Vorschlag zu fügen.

„Anders herum, sollten wir gewinnen", sein Grinsen verriet, dass er fest daran glaubte, „wirst du uns ohne zu Murren deine Hausaufgaben zum kopieren überlassen, wobei wir die Schuld natürlich auf uns nehmen, wenn jemand es herausfindet!" Hermione war erstaunt darüber, welch hohen Preis die beiden Jungen in das Spiel einbringen würden. Bisher hatten sich beide beim Lernen immer von ihr unterstützen lassen, da es der einfachere Weg für die nicht so fleißigen Zauberer war. Sie würden sich also, bei verlorener Wette, ganz schön auf den Hosenboden setzen müssen. Anderseits hätten die beiden Quidditch-Mannschaftsspieler es besonders leicht, falls sie nämlich verlor. Davon abgesehen, dass sie nichts lernen würden durch bloßes Kopieren von Hausaufgaben, dachte die Hexe bei sich. Auf jeden Fall versprachen die Wette und ihre Einsätze eine interessante Herausforderung zu werden.

Hermione sah ihre beiden Freunde an und sagte: „Einverstanden! Wir sollten es so machen, wie die anderen es uns erzählt haben und die Wette mit dem Zauberereid besiegeln. So schließen wir nicht nur jede Schummelei aus, sondern es wird auch verhindert, dass wir aus Versehen etwas preisgeben, ohne dass wir es wollen. Außerdem kann man mit diesem Zauber genau erkennen, wann die Wette von einer der Parteien gewonnen wurde." Bei Hermione musste alles seine Ordnung haben, sonst würde sie keine Ruhe geben, deshalb waren Harry und Ron sofort einverstanden und nickten. Sie nahmen die vorgeschriebene Position ein und sprachen zusammen den Zauberspruch aus. Damit war die Wette offiziell, obwohl keiner von deren Inhalt erfuhr, der nichts davon wissen durfte.

-o-o-o-

Sie war auf einem ihrer Streifzüge gewesen. Das trockne, sonnige, zwar noch kalte Wetter hatte sie aus der Burg gelockt. Sie genoss es in ihrem Katzenkörper, der ihr viel mehr Geschmeidigkeit und Grazie verlieh als ihr menschlicher Körper es je getan hatte, durch das feuchte Gras zu schleichen und die Vögel in den Bäumen zu beobachten, die zu dieser Jahreszeit anfingen ihre Lieder zu singen. Zum Glück war der Drang sie zu jagen nicht mehr so groß wie noch vor ein paar Jahren.

Sie wollte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss machen, als sie an der Stelle vorbei kam, an der sich drei ihrer Schüler niedergelassen hatten. Minerva McGonagall, ihres Zeichens stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, hatte nicht vorgehabt zu lauschen. Doch in ihrem Animaguskörper war sie einfach ihren Instinkten gefolgt und die hatten sie näher an das 'Potter-Team' herangebracht als sie ursprünglich geplant hatte. Als sie die Stimmen ihrer Schüler vernahm und verstehen konnte, was gesprochen wurde, siegte die Neugier - schließlich war sie im Moment eine Katze - und sie wurde so Zeuge der hier abgeschlossenen Wette.

Als Gryffindor war auch sie für Herausforderungen zu haben und beschloss ihre heimliche Lieblingsschülerin bei ihrem Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Schließlich mussten die Frauen in der magischen Welt zusammen halten, sie waren gegenüber der Muggelwelt, was Gleichberechtigung anging, ohnehin ein wenig im Rückstand. Außerdem fand sie den Gedanken an den Kollegen Snape, wie er freundlich 'bitte' sagte, überaus amüsant. Sie hatte sich schon oft auf die Zunge gebissen, um ihm nicht wegen seiner ruppigen Art vor den Schülern den Kopf zu waschen. Miss Granger hatte Courage, dass musste man ihr lassen. Nachdem sie genug gehört hatte, entfernte sich die Schottin in ihrer Animagusform wieder, ohne dass es jemandem aufgefallen wäre.

-o-o-o-

Hermione stürzte sich sofort mit vollem Elan in die Sache hinein. Wie bei allen Angelegenheiten ging sie äußert gründlich vor. Zunächst bekam die Wette den Namen 'das Projekt Zauberwort'. Als sie kurze Zeit später ihren Wettgegnern davon erzählte, sah Ron sie fragend an, während Harry sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte. „Ich hab's ja gesagt, Ron, du hättest Muggelkunde studieren sollen", grinste ihn die Freundin an. „Es ist allgemein üblich, dass jede Person, die etwas haben möchte, ob nun ein Gegenstand oder eine Leistung gemeint ist, höflich darum bittet. Dies erkennt man an dem Wort 'bitte' in seiner bzw. ihrer Frage."

„Ja und weiter? Das ist bei den Zauberern genauso!", konnte sich der Rothaarige nicht verkneifen zu sagen. „Unterbrich mich nicht, also wenn jemand so unhöflich ist und das Bitten vergisst, wird er durch die Frage nach dem 'Zauberwort' daran erinnert. Zauberwort deshalb, weil es, wenn ausgesprochen, Wunder bewirken kann. Man ist eher bereit auf eine Bitte zu reagieren als auf einen Befehl." „Danke für die Erklärung, Frau Lehrerin!", war Rons Kommentar zu dieser unfreiwilligen Lektion gewesen. „Lass dich bloß nicht von uns in deiner Arbeit stören." Der ironische Spruch wurde mit einem ebenso ironischen Lächeln beantwortet.

Die junge Hexe fing, was weder Harry noch Ron verwunderte, mit Recherchen an. Sie suchte sich zu den unterschiedlichsten Themen Lektüre heraus. Zunächst einmal gab es da Bücher über die besonderen Etiketten und Höflichkeiten in der Zaubererwelt. Dann schrieb sie ihre Eltern an und bat um entsprechende Vergleichslektüre aus der Muggelwelt. Sie machte sich die Mühe in alten Jahrbüchern nach Informationen über Snape zu suchen und es befanden sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch sogar Scripten mit Titeln wie zum Beispiel 'Wie manipuliere ich meine Vorgesetzen und andere Autoritätspersonen' aus der psychologischen Abteilung. Sie fing einen Briefwechsel mit Remus Lupin an, der Snape ja schon seit seiner Schulzeit kannte, und versuchte durch den Werwolf unauffällig an weitere Informationen zu kommen. An Dumbledore traute sie sich nicht heranzutreten. Zuerst verwarf sie die Bücher, die ihre Eltern ihr geschickt hatten.

Durch einen Antwortbrief von Remus, gut dass die Eulenpost so schnell war, erfuhr sie von Snapes Abneigung gegen alles, war mit Muggeln zu tun hatte. Mit einen: „Hätte ich mir auch selbst denken können!", waren die nun überflüssigen Bücher unter ihrem Bett verschwunden und sie stürzte sich auf die nächsten. Die wenigen Informationen über den Zaubertränkelehrer in den Jahrbüchern halfen ihr auch nicht viel. Immerhin brachte es sie zum Lachen als sie ein Foto entdeckte, von einem jüngeren, aber ebenso missmutigen Snape, der versuchte möglichst wenig von sich auf der magischen Fotografie zu zeigen. Immer wieder verschwand die dünne, blasse Gestalt des Slytherin-Schülers oder war nur am Rande des Bildes oder nur von hinten zu erkennen. Es war das erste Mal für Hermione, dass sie durch ihre 'geliebten Bücher' - Zitat von Ron - nicht den gewünschten Erfolg hatte. Das gesamte Wissen aus Schulbüchern konnte hier nicht weiter helfen.

Die ganze Affäre nahm sie so in Anspruch, dass sie während des Zaubertränke-Unterrichts unaufmerksam war und eine falsche Zutat in ihren Kessel gab, was zu einer kleineren Explosion führte. Als Folge davon durfte sie nun nachsitzen. Den Professor zu verärgern war kein besonders geschickter Versuch, die Wette zu gewinnen. Harry und Ron schwankten zwischen Schadenfreude und Mitgefühl hin und her.

-o-o-o-

Hermione beschloss das Beste aus der Situation zu machen und fing an, während der Strafarbeit, sie durfte die Kessel der Drittklässler per Hand sauber machen, das Feld zu sondieren, indem sie versuchte mit dem Zaubertränkemeister Konversation zu machen. Unglücklicherweise war Snape an diesem Abend besonders schlechter Laune, so dass sie keinen Schritt weiter kam. Die einzigen an seine Schülerin gerichteten Worte, waren kurze Befehle. Ansonsten saß er schweigend an seinem Schreibtisch, schien Hausaufgaben zu korrigieren und bekam nichts anderes mit. Oder wollte es einfach nicht mitbekommen. Also saß die junge Hexe ebenfalls schweigsam in der entgegengesetzten Ecke und schrubbte angeklebte Reste von den Zinnkesseln.

Während ihre Hände ganz mechanisch einen Behälter nach dem anderen sauber machten, war sie mit ihren Gedanken mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Die sture Art ihres Lehrers machte ihr bewusst, wie vorsichtig sie vorgehen musste, um als Sieger in dem Glücksspiel hervorzugehen. Das Buch über Manipulation fiel ihr plötzlich wieder ein. Wieso sie es überhaupt in Betracht gezogen hatte, wusste sie in diesem Moment nicht mehr. Als ob jemand wie der Professor, mit seiner Erfahrung, sich von einer Schülerin manipulieren ließe. Es war schließlich eine Hauptaufgabe seiner 'Nebentätigkeit' Beeinflussung anderer Personen zu erkennen und selber Gegenmaßnahmen zu ergreifen. Zudem kamen ihr die Vorschläge aus dem Buch, das sie darüber las, nicht sehr logisch vor. Sie musste einen anderen Weg finden.

Mehr als einmal sah Hermione sinnenden Blickes in Snapes Richtung, so dass dieser es schließlich mitbekam. Er fragte sich, was im Kopf seiner Schülerin vor sich ging. Schließlich war es ihm zu viel. Der Tag heute war schlimm genug gewesen auch ohne das merkwürdige Verhalten dieser jungen Dame. Er fühlte ein dumpfes Pochen in den Schläfen, das die üblichen Kopfschmerzen ankündigte. Um sich nicht noch mehr zu ärgern beendete er die Strafarbeit vorzeitig, indem er vorgab, noch einen wichtigen Termin zu haben.

-o-o-o-

Hermione fand schnell heraus, dass ihr nur eine einzige Möglichkeit blieb, ihre Chancen von dem Level 'unmöglich' auf die Ebene 'eventuell' zu optimieren. Sie musste den Zaubertränkemeister in möglichst viele Situationen bringen, in denen Höflichkeit angesagt waren. Das hieß, sie versuchte bei Demonstrationen in der Klasse immer soweit vorauszuplanen, dass sie wusste, welchen Gegenstand oder welche Zutat als nächstes gebraucht wurden. Sie brachte es fertig, es so einzurichten, dass sie ganz in der Nähe des jeweiligen Utensils war, ja es fast berührte, so dass es nahe gelegen hätte, sie darum zu bitten, es anzureichen. Doch Snape hielt sich nicht mit langen Sätzen auf.

Erst gestern stand Hermione mit Gingsterzweigen zwei Armspannen vom Lehrer entfernt da, doch er warf nur einen kurzen Blick zu ihr und sprach dann: „Ah, Miss Granger hat schon den Gingster in der Hand, werfen Sie ihn auf meinen Zeichen hin in den Kessel!" Nach mehreren solcher 'Missgeschicke' kam die Gryffindor von dieser Idee ab. Als nächstes stellte sie sich bei fast jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit dem Hauslehrer von Slytherin in den Weg, in der Hoffnung, er würde sie wenigstens einmal bitten, Platz zu machen. Doch die üblichen Kommentare waren „Platz da, Granger!" oder „Sie stehen im Weg!" Einige Male schob er sie einfach beiseite. Als ihm selbst das zu viel wurde, drohte er ihr erneutes Nachsitzen an. Das kam überhaupt nicht in Frage und somit fiel auch dieser Plan ins Wasser. An die bereits verlorenen Punkte von Gryffindor wollte sie gar nicht erst denken. Doch Hermione gab nicht auf. Sie war zu Ostern mit den Weasleys und Harry wieder im Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix und es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass Snape bei einigen Treffen und damit auch bei diversen Mahlzeiten dabei sein würde.

Severus Snape war irritiert. Was war los mit der Granger? Erst die, für die Musterschülerin auffällig untypische Ungeschicklichkeit im Unterricht, dann die ständigen Begegnungen auf den Gängen und in der großen Halle. Was hatte die junge Frau nur? Die grinsenden Gesichter von Weasley und Potter waren ebenfalls nicht zu übersehen. Da spielte sich etwas ab, von dem er nichts wusste, und das machte ihn unruhig und förderte nicht gerade seine gute Laune. Immerhin war er augenscheinlich davon betroffen.

Benahm sich denn ganz Gryffindor merkwürdig oder kam es ihm nur so vor? Seine 'liebe' Kollegin Minerva McGonagall kam plötzlich in den Pausen zu ihm, in seine sonst einsamen Ecke des Lehrerzimmers und fing ein Gespräch an. In letzter Zeit hatten die beiden sich meistens nur dienstlich unterhalten, doch jetzt plauderte die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindor über private Dinge und fing sogar an, seine Art mit Schülern umzugehen zu kritisieren. „Die Schüler haben zum Teil große Angst vor dir. Du könntest schon ein wenig freundlicher sein. Oder zumindest höflicher. Das wirkt manchmal Wunder!" Ja was bildete die Frau sich eigentlich ein? Hatte sie nicht genug damit zu tun, die Schüler ihres Hauses zu maßregeln? Musste sie sich jetzt auch in seine Angelegenheiten einmischen? Das ging in jedem Fall zu weit! Mit einem: "Ich habe dich nicht um deine Meinung oder deinen Rat gebeten!", ging er schnellen Schrittes mit fliegender Robe an ihr vorbei und verließ den Raum. Draußen zog er dem nächsten vorbeikommenden Schüler sogleich Punkte ab. Einen Grund fand er ja immer.

Minerva hatte schon mit einem solchen Ausgang des Gespräches gerechnet, wollte aber nichts unversucht lassen. Sie beschloss nun Molly Weasley in ihre Pläne zur Unterstützung von Hermione Granger einzuweihen. Zusammen musste es doch möglich sein, eine Lösung des Problems zu finden. Und schließlich hatte es der ungehobelte Kollege es verdient, dass ihn jemand versuchte in die Knie zu zwingen!

-o-o-o-

Zum großen Osterbrunch im Haus am Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12 wurden die meisten Mitgliedern des Ordens des Phönix erwartet. Auch Severus Snape würde anwesend sein, nicht aus freiem Willen, doch manchmal konnte er sich Dumbledores Wünschen einfach nicht entziehen. Alle Weasleys, mit Ausnahme von Percy, waren anwesend, ebenso Harry und Hermione. Molly Weasley war mit Vorbereitungen beschäftigt. Zu ihrer Hilfe waren die Hauselfen Dobby und Winky erschienen, die sich mit Feuereifer und viel Geschick ans Werk machten. Da ausnahmsweise kein Schüler auf Hogwarts zurück geblieben war, konnte selbst Dumbledore an der gemeinsamen Veranstaltung teilnehmen.

Als die Schüler aus Hogwarts im Hauptquartier des Ordens ankamen, machten sie es sich gleich in ihren alten Zimmern bequem. Später trafen sie unten in der Küche ein, wo sie ihre Hauslehrerin vorfanden, die leise auf Mrs. Weasley einsprach und verstummte, als sie sah, wer den Raum betreten hatte. Doch keiner fand Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn sogleich bekamen sie von der siebenfachen Mutter Aufgaben zugeteilt. Ehe sie sich versahen, war es Zeit das Essen zu beginnen.

Nach einer kurzen Ansprache von Albus Dumbledore fing das Festmahl an. Severus Snape saß mit seinem typisch sauertöpfischen Gesicht an dem feierlich gedeckten Tisch. Das ganze Spektakel fand im Salon, einem langen Saal in der ersten Etage des ehemaligem Wohnsitzes der Black Familie statt, der erst vor kurzem vollständig renoviert worden war. Die ehemals olivgrünen Wände waren hellen freundlichen Farben gewichen. Diese standen im krassen Gegensatz zu den Gedanken des Zaubertränkemeisters (und natürlich auch zu seiner wie immer schwarzen Kleidung :o)). Seine Miene spiegelte nur in geringem Maße wider, was er in seinem Inneren empfand. Seine Wut auf sich selbst, dass er sich einmal mehr hatte von seinem Vorgesetzen überreden lassen hierbei teilzunehmen, war nur ein Punkt auf der Liste. Dass er trotz der Ferien mit den, ihm so verhassten, Gryffindors zwangsweise zusammentraf, kam erschwerend hinzu. Eingekeilt zwischen Emmeline Vance und Kingsley Shacklebolt musste er nun die nächsten Stunden damit verbringen zuzuhören, wie die anderen sich über Banalitäten unterhielten. Zu alledem hatte irgendein Scherzkeks all die Dinge, die er gerne aß, außerhalb seiner Reichweite deponiert.

Mit leichter Neugier und verschmitztem Grinsen hatten Minerva McGonagall und Molly Weasley mitangesehen, wie sich die letzte Erkenntnis auf Severus' Gesicht breit machte. Doch wenn sie damit gerechnet hatten, dass der dunkle Zauberer nun sein Gegenüber, Hermione, um Hilfe bitten würde, wie es so ziemlich jeder getan hätte, hatten sie sich getäuscht. Obwohl es nicht üblich war bei Tisch mit den Zauberstab zu hantieren, benutzte Snape den seinen nun, um mit dem 'Accio-Spruch' die erwünschten Lebensmittel und Getränke in Reichweite zu bringen. Auch die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen in Albus Dumbledores Gesicht und die Falte, die sich auf dessen Stirn gebildet hatte, konnten ihn nicht davon abbringen. Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin kannte seinen Vorgesetzten so gut, um zu wissen, dass dieser ihn nicht vor den anderen zur Rede stellen würde. Die beiden Verschwörerinnen tauschten einen resignierten Blick aus.

Hermione unterdessen hatte den Lehrer genau beobachtet. Seine Laune und sein Verhalten richtig deutend, sank ihr Mut und ihre Hoffnung auf Null. Bei dem Versuch, seine Stimmung anzuheben und ihm eine Tasse Kaffee nach zugießen, als seine gerade leer war, hätte sie ihn beinahe mit der heißen Flüssigkeit verbrüht.  
„Miss Granger", zischte der Zauberer. „Wenn Sie im Moment damit beschäftigt sind, Longbottoms Rekord in Sachen Ungeschicklichkeit zu überbieten, kann ich Ihnen sagen, es fehlt Ihnen nicht mehr viel dazu. Seien Sie bloß froh, dass wir nicht in der Schule sind, das wären mindestens 20 Hauspunkte gewesen!" Nach der Schimpfkanone, die auch die anderen hatte aufmerksam werden lassen, gab die Hexe jeden Versuch auf, die Aufmerksamkeit des Zaubertränkemeisters auf sich zu ziehen. Mit einem 'Sauberwischzauber' beseitigte sie schnell die entstandenen Flecken. Die feixenden Gesichter von Harry und Ron schauten zu ihr herüber. Hermione bekam nicht einmal mit, wie Minerva McGonagall den Kollegen zur Seite zog, um ihn darüber aufzuklären, dass er es nicht noch einmal wagen sollte, eine Schülerin aus ihrem Haus vor ihren Augen so herunter zu putzen.

Hermione war inzwischen klar geworden, dass sie die Wette verlieren würde. Dementsprechend war sie für den Rest der Ferien gelaunt. Nach einigen halbherzigen Versuchen, die Freundin dazu zu bewegen, sich den gemeinsamen Aktivitäten der anderen anzuschließen, gaben Harry und die beiden jüngsten Weasleys es auf. Sie ließen Hermione in ihrem Zimmer hocken, wo diese sich wie immer in ihre Bücher vertiefte. Das hätte sie zwar ohnehin getan, doch nicht in dem Maße.

-o-o-o-

Wieder auf der Burg angekommen, holte der Alltag die Schüler der siebten Klasse schnell wieder ein. Wie auf Kommando sprachen weder Harry noch Ron das Thema Wette in der Gegenwart ihrer Freundin an. Sie waren sich sicher, dass Hermione nach Ablauf der Frist ihren Einsatz einlösen würde, doch sie wussten nicht recht, ob sie das noch annehmen wollten. In der zweiten Woche nach den Ferien war ein Treffen der Vertrauensschüler, Schulsprecher und der Hauslehrer angesetzt worden.

Gemeinsam mit Hannah Abbot und Ernie Macmillan gingen Ron und Hermione zum Lehrerzimmer, wo das Treffen stattfinden sollte. Die vier Hauslehrer samt dem Schuldirektor waren bereits anwesend und auch die anderen Vertrauensschüler traten kurze Zeit später ein. Dumbledore sprach einleitende Worte und klärte die Schüler über einige Neuerungen auf. Auch die Hauslehrer hatten diverse Dinge zu besprechen. McGonagall plante ein neues Projekt und bat Hermione um Mithilfe, die sie auch prompt zu gesagt bekam.

Als Snape das Wort ergriff, versteifte sich die brünette Gryffindor kurz, doch sie hielt den Blick auf ihr Pergament gesenkt und tat so, als sei sie mit Schreiben beschäftigt. Erst als der unbeliebte Lehrer in seiner Rede auf Respekt und Höflichkeit gegenüber den Lehrern zu sprechen kam, sah sie mit ironischem Lächeln auf und murmelte halblaut vor sich hin. Einige Personen im Raum sahen zu ihr herüber. Es war nicht ihre Art so etwas zu tun, während ein Lehrer sprach.

Auch Snape hatte das kleine Intermezzo bemerkt. Trotz seines sehr feinen Gehörs, das ihm im Klassenzimmer immer gute Dienste getan hatte, konnte er die gesprochenen Worte der Schulsprecherin nicht verstehen. Das wurmte ihn, ohne es zugeben zu wollen, und eher er es verhindern konnte, waren die Worte über seine Lippen gekommen: „Wie bitte?"  
Das Schweigen im Lehrerzimmer wurde nur durch ein leises Geräusch unterbrochen. Ein Plopp, welches den Sieg einer Wette signalisierte. Ron sah Hermione mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an.

Ehe jemand anderes etwas sagen konnte, fing die Hexe wie hysterisch an zu lachen. Sie lachte auf eine so ansteckende Weise, dass kurze Zeit später nicht wenige Anwesende sich die Augen rieben, um die Tränen zu verwischen. McGonagall, ein breites, schottisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, klopfte der Kollegin Sprout, die sich beim Lachen verschluckt hatte, auf den Rücken.

Nicht einmal Draco Malfoy war fähig seine Mundwinkel zu kontrollieren. Sie zuckten und hatten eine eindeutige Tendenz nach oben. Allein Snape saß immer noch ohne eine Miene zu verziehen auf seinem Platz und machte seinem Namen alle Ehre(1). Alle Lungenkraft zur Hilfe nehmend, versuchte er für Ruhe zu sorgen. An den 'Sonorus'-Zauber dachte er in diesem Augenblick überhaupt nicht. Schließlich wandte er sich an die Ursache für das entstandene Chaos, an Miss Granger, und fragte sie: „Können Sie mit dem Lachen _endlich_ aufhören,... BITTE?!"

**Ende**

(1) _lat. **Severus **der Ernste, (_vgl. auch **severe** ernstzunehmend, ernsthaft)  
Quelle: das Große Zauberwörterbuch von Langenscheidts unter dem Begriff: **Snape. Prof. Severus**)

A/N: Mein Dank gilt diesmal nicht nur Simone für das Beta-Lesen, sondern auch Curlylein, deren erstes Kapitel der Story 'Der Zauber des Frühling' (hier auf zu lesen) mich zu dieser Geschichte inspiriert hat. Ich bin gespannt, wie euch meine Story gefällt, also bitte schreibt mir doch eine Review!

Noch eine Info, damit sich niemand wundert, der die Reviews gelesen hat. Ich habe die Story noch einmal upgedatet, um die vielen Absätze auszubessern. Ich hoffe, so ist es besser!


End file.
